(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pumping liquids from wells and more particularly to a reciprocal pump for water wells.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Much of the water used in the United States for domestic, municipal and agricultural use is produced from deep wells. Many of these wells are over 100' deep. The cost of pumping water from them is considerable. Practically all pumps presently in use are rotary pumps and generally centrifugal type pumps. This invention is a high capacity double acting pump. By high capacity is meant, one that will pump more than 50 gallons per minute.